The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to protecting computers. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to managing Distributed Denial of Service (DDOS) attacks in a multiprocessor environment.
Grid computing designers must solve several challenges before widespread commercial deployment can occur. One such challenge is the economic viability of a particular grid computing implementation. To a large extent the economic viability of a particular grid computing implementation is determined by three factors, reliability, security, and weaponry. Reliability as used herein means the computational latency guarantees. Security as used herein means the prevention of compromise of the data in the data stores on the grid. Weaponry as used herein means the resistance of the grid to being used as an identifiable entity in a Distributed Denial of Service (“DDoS”) attack, and more particularly resistance to being maliciously taken over and converted into a platform to launch DDoS attacks on other computer assets.